Changes
by SexiBitet
Summary: What would happen if Devils Trap had been a vision, would the fact that Caleb sent someone to help them before he died change the outcome, or would the demon still get away.
1. DEATH

_Ok then this is a supernatural fic that will have spoilers for Devils Trap, and anything that happened in the first series, but hopefully Devils trap will be the only major spoiler._

_Summary- What would happen if Devils Trap had been a vision, would the fact that Caleb sent someone to help them before he died change the outcome, or would the demon still get away._

_Notes- This is set during salvation, but before Sam gets the cal from Meg. The writing in italic are visions._

**CHANGES**

_The mist hovered around the old run down cabin, as if it was protecting the in habitants, hiding them from the world._

_Dean stood and stared at his father, watching every move he took, he thinks back to all the times that he had done something that his father would disapprove of, and how made he got, but not this time, not this time he tells him that he's proud. Dean shook his head, no his father wouldn't do that, but then why._

"_You'd be furious" John turned his body so that he was facing his eldest son, not quite sure what he was going on about._

"_What?" _

"_That I wasted a bullet. He wouldn't be proud of me. He'd tear me a new one" Dean took a few steps back, distancing himself from his father, he raises the gun and cocks it._

"_Your not my dad" John looks at his eldest son, disbelief in his eyes, he tells his son that he's proud and gets a gun pointed at him, well that's the last time he says that he's proud._

"_Dean… Its me" John says hesitantly, not wanting to give his son any reason to pull that trigger, to give him any reason to waste any more of the bullets. Dean takes a few more steps back, his grip on the gun tightening._

"_I no my dad better then anyone, and you aint him" John wait's a few seconds, trying to get his emotions in to check._

"_What the hell has gotten into you?" Dean smirks, the smirk that he uses when he's being the annoying big brother, the one when he's just scored with a women, but this time the smirk isn't a its best, it doesn't hide the uncertainty, of the fear, that he's trying so hard to mask._

"_I could ask you the same thing to you" Sam enters the room, to see his brother holding the colt at it his father, he makes a face, that clearly shows how confused he is, he walks over to his brothers side._

"_Dean? What the hell is going on?" Sam looks from this father and then back to his brother, waiting for some sort of explanation._

"_Your brothers lost his mind" Sam shoots his father a look, and then his eyes slowly wonder back to Dean, quickly giving him the once over, to see if he could see anything that would back up his fathers claim._

"_He's not Dad" Dean manages to spit out, and he says it so quickly that Sam almost misses it, almost. _

"_What?" He may have heard what Dean said, it doesn't mean that he has to believe him, in fact, he was starting to believe his dad, maybe the stress of the last couple of days are finally getting to him._

"_I think he's possessed. I think he's been possessed since we rescued him" Sam looked disbelieving down at Dean, how could their father be possessed, how could he be possessed and him not no it, but it made sense, and as much as Sam wished that it was John saying that he was proud of Dean it just didn't make sense, John would have yelled at him for wasting a bullet to save Sams life._

"_Don't listen to him, Sammy" Sam just ignores his father, and continues to look at Dean._

" _Dean, how do you no?" Dean looks at Sam out of the corner of his eye, not daring to take his eyes of his father, demon who ever the hell he is._

"_He's different" Sam can hear John sigh out of frustration, and he turns to look at him._

"_You know, we don't have time for this. Sam, you want to kill this demon, you've got to trust me." Sam looks back and forth between John and Dean _

"_Sam?" Sam continues to look back and fourth_

"_No" He shakes his head before repeating himself, and goes and stands by Dean, who looks at him gratefully, glad that Sam believed him. Both Dean and Sam look over at there father at the same time, and both are taken aback, by the tears that they see in his eyes._

"_Fine. You're both so sure? Go ahead. Kill me." He hangs his head, in sadness, Dean tightness his grip on the gun, not knowing what to do, he had never seen his father, show emotion in front of either of them, Dean could feel his own tears well up in his eyes, and the grip on the gun loosens, before he lowers it completely. _

"_I thought so" Both Sam and Dean are thrown towards the walls, before they even have time to react, neither of them able to move, they look over to John whose eyes are a fiery orange, they watch as he walks over to the colt, and they both begin to struggle, both knowing that he cant get his hands on that gun, John picks it up and examines it._

"_What a pain in the ass this things been" Sam struggles while watching the Demon._

"_It's you, isn't it? We've been lookin' for you for a long time" Demon John looks over at Sam and smirks._

"_You found me" Sam stops struggling for a moment, remembering an important fact._

"_But the holly water…." Demon John shakes his head in disbelief._

"_You think somethin' like that works on somethin' like me?" Sam tries to lift his head, but the force that the Demon is pressing on him wont allow him to move._

"_Im gonna kill you" The venom in his voice makes Demon John look over at him, and sees that he is still securely on the wall. _

"_Oh, that'd be a neat trick. In fact, here." He places the gun on a nearby table. _

"_Make the gun float to ya there, psychic boy." Sam turns his attention onto the gun, applying all his will power on the gun, trying to get it to move, but the gun stays flat on the table._

"_Well, this is fun. I could've killed you a hundred times today, but this…".He sighs."….this is worth the wait."_

_Demon John turns his attention to Dean, who has a look of pure hate on his face, and is to struggling, with being trapped on a wall._

"_Your dad? He's in here with me—trapped inside his own meat suit. He says "hi", by the way. He's gonna tear you apart. He's gonna taste the iron in your blood." Dean and Sam both wince when they hear that their dad is being possessed by the Demon, and both struggle harder._

"_Let him go or I swear to god….." Dean spat out through clenched teeth, but stopped his threat when Demon John rounded on him_

"_What? What are you and God gonna do? You see, as far as I'm concerned, this is justice" _

_He moves closer to Dean, so close that Dean can see the hatred in his eyes, smell the sweat coming of his skin _

"_You know that little exorcism of yours? That was my daughter." Dean looks at him confused, not sure what he meant, and then it dawns on him._

"_Who? Meg?" John leans in closer so he's almost talking into his ear._

"_The one in the alley that was my boy. You understand?" Demon John pulls away, and Dean looks on in disbelief._

"_You've got to be kiddin' me" Demon John rounds on him_

"_What? You're the only one who can have a family? You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed your family?" Dean becomes paler, any witty comeback lost, he just locks eyes with Demon John, and says nothing._

"_Oh, that's right. I forgot. I did. Still, two wrongs don't make a right." Demon John pulls away again_

"_You son of a bitch" Demon John smirks, and turns to sam, who has began to struggle again, but then stops, this is his chance to find out why he killed Jess and his mom._

"_I wanna know why? Why did you do it?" John turns fully to face Sam, not sure what he is asking._

"_You mean, why'd I kill Mommy and pretty little Jess?" Sam nods_

"_Yea" Demon John turns and walks over to Dean. _

"_You know, I never told you this, but Sam was gonna ask her to marry him. Been shoppin' for rings and everything." He walks back over to Sam, who stops struggling, wanting to hear what he has to say._

"_You wanna know why? Because they got in the way." Sam looks confused_

"_In the way of what?" _

"_My plans for you, Sammy—you….and all the children like you." Sam stops struggling all together, and Dean can see the pain wash over his baby brothers face, to be told by the Demon, that happens to be in his fathers body that his moms and girlfriends death, was his fault, was killing him and Dean wasn't going to stand by and watch the Demon fuck with his brothers mind._

"_Listen….you mind just getting' this over with, huh? 'Cause I really can't stand the monologueing" _

_Demon John turns to face Dean, annoyed at the interruption, he begins to wake his way over to him._

"_Funny. But that's all part of your M.O., isn't it? Mask all that nasty pain. Mask the truth."_

"_Oh, yeah? What's that?"_

"_You know, you fight and you fight for this family, but the truth is….they don't need you. Not like you need them. Sam—he's clearly John's favorite. Even when they fight. It's more concern than he's ever shown you." _

_Dean stares in disbelief and hurt, the words that the Demon spoke, hitting home harder then he would like, and for a second he believes him, but there was no way in hell that he was going to let the Demon see that he had gotten to him._

"_I bet you're real proud of your kids, too, huh? Oh, wait, I forgot. I wasted 'em." Dean smiles, weakly, having gotten one up on the demon. Demon John says nothing just steps back and lowers his head, a second later he lifts it, and Dean begins to shout in agony, his shirt dripping with blood._

"_Dean! No!" Sam struggles harder against the demons hold on him, and Dean continues to scream as the blood continues to pour from his chest._

_Dean looks over at his father, tears glistening in his eyes, not only from the pain, but from the hurt, of the words that were spoken earlier, and innless the demon stops, hes going to die, that much he knows, he begins to plead with his father._

"_Dad! Dad, don't you let it kill me!" The bleeding only gets heavier. Dean cries and moans in pain. Blood begins to pour out of his mouth._

"_No" Sam struggles harder against the demons hold, before turning his eyes on the gun that is still lying on the table, praying that this time he can move it, he sighs in annoyance when he cant. _

"_Dad, please." The bleeding stops, but its to late Dean head drops to his chest, unconsciousness finally taking him._

"_Dean!" Demon John lowers his eyes "No!" _

"_Stop". John breaks out tearfully, he lifts his head and his eyes are no longer the firary orange _

"_Stop it."_

_The force holding Sam and Dean to the wall is released. Sam and Dean fall to the floor, and Sam doesn't even think, he moves his body over to the colt picking it up and pointing it at his father, who has once again been taken over by the demon._

" _You kill me, you kill Daddy." _

"_I know" Sam lowers the guns shooting the Demon in the leg, Johns body falls to the floor, and Sam runs over to Dean kneeling down beside him._

"_Dean? Hey. Oh, God. you lost a lot of blood." _

_Dean recognizes his brothers voice and looks up, and weakly he manages to ask were his father is_

" _Where's Dad?" _

"_He's right here. He's right here, Dean." _

"_Go check on him. Go check on him" Sam looks down at his brother, the one that is always strong, here he is bleeding probably to death, and all he is bothered about is his father, Sam nodded reluctantly and made his way over to John_

"_Dad? Dad?" Sam watches as his father stirs for a few seconds before, his eyes flutter open._

"_Sammy! It's still alive. It's inside me. I can feel it. You shoot me. You shoot me! You shoot me in the heart, son!" Sam looks down at his father as he begs for him to kill him, he can feel the tears in his eyes, and raises the gun cocking it at the same time._

"_Do it, now!" _

"_Sam, don't you do it. Don't you do it." Sam hears his brothers voice and turns his head, so that he can see that his brother is in desperate need of help, before his eyes turn back to his father. _

"_You've got to hurry! I can't hold on to it much longer! You shoot me, son! Shoot me! Sam looks down at his father, and John can clearly see that he is having trouble following threw with the order_

"_Son, I'm begin' you! We can end this here and now! Sammy!" _

"_Sam, no." Sam turns his head shocked, as he hears tears in his brothers voice, his hands loosens on the gun and it drops slightly_

"_You do this! Sammy! Sam…."_

_Suddenly just like in Meg's exorcism, a black cloud erupts from John's mouth and disappears through the floor boards. John breaths heavily and turns sad and disappointed eyes on to Sam. Sam just nods in understanding and makes his way over to his brother._

_Dean eyes Sam as he steps closer, glad that Sam hadn't shot his father, he had see him lower the gun just before the demon erupted, and was damn proud of him, proud that he choice the family instead of choosing revenge._

_Sam eyes his brother with desperate eyes, seeking out some hint that he had done the right thing letting the demon go, and was relived when he saw the glimmer in his brothers eyes, instead of the cold stare that he got from his father._

"_Man we got to get you to a hospital." Dean nodded, he knew what Sam was saying, he could feel himself slipping away, and he was trying to hold on, but the pain was to much._

_He felt Sams arms wrap around him, and then felt himself lifted of the ground, he stifles a scream as a fresh wave of pain overwhelms him. _

_Sam stopped when he heard the intake of breath, that clearly meant his brother was in pain, he went a couple of seconds, before moving his brother again, and again Dean took a sudden in take a breath, but Sam kept moving because he knew if he didn't then his brother was going to die, and he wasn't going to let the demon take some one else._

"_Ill be back for you dad"_

_**CAR **_(Sam driving, John in passenger seat and Dean on the backseat holding his chest in pain"

"_Just hold on, all right? Hospital's only ten minutes away."_

"_I'm surprised at you, Sammy. Why didn't you kill it? I thought we saw eye to eye on this—killin' this demon comes first. Before me, before everything."_

_Sam lifts his eyes, and looks threw the review mirror, to see his brother lying on the back seat clawing at his chest, as if it would make the pain go away. Dean catches his brothers eyes, and for a second everything was going to be ok._

"_No, sir. Not before everything. Look, we still have the Colt. We still have the one bullet left. We just have to start over, all right, I mean, we already found the demon—" _

_Sam never finished his sentence, a huge 18 wheeler, plows into the side of the impala sending it screeching of the road._

_The 18 wheeler comes to a screeching halt, and the driver sits motionless, his eyes coal black._

_The three Winchester men lie bruised and battered, Blood pouring from various wounds, all in which look deadly serious._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sam can you hear us" John looked down at his soon as he clutched his head in pain, clawing at his temple, trying to lessen the onslaught of pain. John watches as Dean, holds onto his brothers shoulders, as if, if he held hard enough then, he could share some of the pain, that his baby brother was sharing.

"Is this what he likes all the time?" His fathers frantic voice, broke through Deans, concretion on Sam, he turned worried eyes to his father, and shook his head sadly.

"He's never had one this bad before" John sighed and ran his hand through his hair and turned his attention back to his son.

Only a few minuets ago, had he come in and told him about the visions, and the about how he had one about a women dying, and he hadn't believed him, hadn't wanted to believe him, but now seeing the pain on his youngest sons face, made him sick to the stomach.

Sam came out of his vision with a gasp, and the first person he saw was his brothers worried face, hovering in front of him, and holding his shoulders tightly. The next thing he saw was his fathers disheveled face, hovering a couple of centimeters from Deans.

He took in deep breaths, trying to regain some composure, trying to keep himself from throwing up, what he had just seen couldn't be what was going to happen, but he had never been able to stop one of his visions which meant.

"Son what did you see" Sam turned worries eyes over to his father, and then back to Dean.

"Us" He managed to crock out. Before at last turning to face his father.

"we faced the demon." Sam could see the happiness on his face, and shook his head sadly, John turned to Dean, and then back to Sam, not yet understanding were he was going, if they had faced the demon then that should be a good thing, it finally meant that they could be normal.

"We lost" John heard his son croak out again, and he shook his head in disbelief, not wanting to believe that, that was possible.

"I watched us die"

_There you have it I hope you like the first chapter. It will be a while before I post the next one, but I will defiantly post. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes that you saw. And I hope you like the first chapter, please review. _


	2. I KNOW

_Ok here is the second chapter to changes, I no it has been a while since I updated, but ive been super busy with school._

_Notes- this chapter will contain spoilers for salvation, and Devils Trap, and every time you see XXXXXXXXX that means we change from one place to another._

_As always I apologise for any spelling and grammar mistakes._

_Disclaimer- anything that you recognise doesn't belong to me, everything that you don't recognise does._

* * *

John allowed his body to collapse onto the bed, his gaze still locked onto his youngest son, whose face held a look of pain and lose, he could see that he had considerably paled since the vision had finished, but he had a feeling that had to do with actually telling them that they died then actually watching it happen.

But right now John wasn't bothered, he wasn't bothered that his son was in pain, or that he had to watch his entire family die at the hands of the demon, all he cared about at that moment was that they lost, they faced the demon, the thing that they have been searching for their entire lives, they went one on one with it and lost.

No he wouldn't believe it, he couldn't, there was no way that the demon walked away alive, John had sworn revenge, for his wife, for his children and there was no way that he would let it escape.

Sam looked over at the anger in his father's eyes, and sighed; know one had spoken since he had said that they died, after facing the demon. Hell if someone had come up to him and said that they face the demon and die, then he would have laughed in their face, but he had seen it, felt it. Felt the anger, and pain when he watched Demon John killing Dean, he could still hear the sickening screech of metal on metal when the truck collided with the Impala.

Sam shared a short look with Dean, who to was struggling to deal with the fact that they were going to die, but unlike his father, he seemed to understand, seemed to have known that facing this demon would have been the last thing that he did. Dean nodded his head slightly, understanding what his baby brother was saying, this demon was going to win the fight, they had never been able to stop a vision from happening, and Dean doubted very much it they could stop this one, especially seems that knew jack shit about the demon.

"How" Sam looked over at his father, shocked that he had spoken, but with one look, Sam could see it, could see something that he never thought he would see in his fathers gaze. Defeat. Sam looked over at Dean and by the look of shock on his face guessed that Dean had seen it to.

"What happens" Sam runs his hand though his hair, and adjusts his position, so that he is more comfortable, and looks over at this father, before shifting is gaze to Dean. Right now he was the only one that knew, what happened in the cabin, the only one that heard the words that the demon said to Dean, the only one who saw the flicker of hurt that was quickly masked by his brother.

"You were possessed" John nodded slowly, as if that's what he expected to hear, but before any one could ask any more questions Sam's phone interrupted the silence, and tension that had come over the room.

Sam removes himself from the floor and walked slowly over to the table were his phone was sat.

"Hello" He asks somewhat uncertain, giving what had just transcribed

"Sam?"

"Who is this?" Sam furrowed his brow in confusion, and turned to look at his family, letting them no that he's not sure who he's talking to

"Think real hard. It'll come to you." Sam looks over at his family, shock so clear on his face, and in his voice, that his brother stands up, and his fathers head snaps his head up to look at his son

"Meg. Last time I saw you, you fell out of a window."

"Yeah, thanks to you. That really hurt my feelings, by the way." Sam can hear the flirtatious tone in her voice, and his face turns to one of disgust, and then back to one of shock as he realises something

"Just your feelings? That was a seven-story drop."

"Let me speak to your dad." Sam looks over at his father, clearly worried

"My dad—I don't know where my dad is."

"It's time for the grown-ups to talk, Sam. Let me speak to him, now." Sam looks over at his father, and reluctantly hands the phone to him.

"This is John."

"Howdy, John. I'm Meg. I'm a friend of your boys. I'm also the one who watched Jim Murphy choke on his own blood." John turns away from his sons, so they cant see the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Still there, John boy?" John struggles to get his emotions in to check, there was no way that he was going to let her no that she had hit a sore spot.

"I'm here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, that was yesterday. Today, I'm in Lincoln….visiting another old friend of yours." Meg walks over to someone sitting in a chair, its one of Johns closet friends. Caleb.

"He wants to say hi." She removes that gag that was in his mouth and places the phone in front of him.

"John, whatever they do, don't give" She looks over at him angrily and moves the phone away from him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Caleb?" Sam and Dean exchanged worried glances and, move closer to their dad

"Caleb."

"You listen to me. He's got nothing to do with anything. You let him go." John spits venomously down the phone, his emotions threatening to overwhelm him.

"We know you have the Colt, John." John looks shocked but manages to keep it from his voice

"I don't know what you're talking about."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh. Okay. So, listen to this" She walked over to Caleb and with a quick switch of her wrist, she slits his throat, and places the phone in front of him, so that John can hear him gagging, before his body falls limp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Caleb? Caleb!" John turns to his sons questioning gazes, worry so clear on their faces.

"Can you hear that? That's the sound of your friend dying, now let's try this again, we know you have the gun, John. Word travels fast. So, as far as we're concerned, you just declared war. And this is what war looks like—it has casualties."

"I'm gonna kill you, you know that?" John clenches his fists, and takes a couple of breaths, trying to calm himself.

"Oh, John, please. Mind your blood pressure. So, this is the thing—we're gonna keep doing what we're doing, and your friends, anyone who has ever helped you, gave you shelter, anyone you ever loved—they'll all die unless you give us that gun. I'm waiting, Johnny. Better answer before the buzzer." John sighs clearly defeated

"Okay."

"Sorry? I didn't quite get that." John can hear the triumph in her voice, and can feel his blood boil

"I said okay. I'll bring you the Colt."

"There's a warehouse in Lincoln, on the corner of Wabash and Lake. You're gonna meet me there." John nods his head slowly, quickly calculating how long it will take him in his head.

"It's gonna take me about a day's drive to get there."

"Meet me there at midnight tonight."

"That's impossible. I can't get there in time, and I can't just carry a gun on a plane." John shakes his head in annoyance, there is know way he can make it.

"Oh. Then I guess your friends die, don't they?" John sighs in frustration

"If you do decide to make it, come alone." John hangs up the phone, and turns to face his sons, who by now already no that they have just lost someone else to this war.

"So, you think Meg is a demon?" Sam questions his father, he knew it was likely to cause a fight, but it was the only thing he could think of, to keep his mind of Caleb.

"Either that or she's possessed by one. It doesn't really matter." John states, and turns to his eldest son

"What do we do?" Dean question, but he already knew the answer he just preyed that he was wrong.

"I'm going to Lincoln."

"What?" Dean realised that he had just shouted at his father, but at the moment he really didn't care, he knew that he was going to do this, but hearing it was a whole different thing.

"It doesn't seem like I have a choice. If I don't go, a lot of people die. Our friends die." John sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Dad, the demon is coming tonight for Monica and her family. That gun is all we've got. You can't just hand it over." Sam tried to reason with his father, but he knew it was know use, it was only going to cause an argument

"Who said anything about handing it over? Look, besides us and a couple vampires, no one's really seen the gun. No one knows what it looks like."

"So, what, you're just gonna pick up a ringer at a pawn shop?" Dean shook his head in annoyance

"Antique store." John replied to his son's sarcastic comment

"You're gonna hand Meg a fake gun and hope she doesn't notice?" Deans shook his head again, his father was losing it.

"Look, as long as it's close, she shouldn't be able to tell the difference." John tried to reason with his boys, but he knew that it was a waste of time.

"Yeah, but for how long? What happens when she figures it out?" Dean voice rose slightly, he couldn't believe that his father couldn't see that this was a trap.

"I just—I just need to buy a few hours, that's all." Sam finally clicks, what there father wants them to do.

"You mean for Dean and me. You want us to stay here….and kill this demon by ourselves?"

"No, Sam. I want to stop losing people we love. I want you to go to school. I want Dean to have a home." He turns away from the, so that they couldn't see him cry.

"I want Mary alive" He manages to get his emotions under control and turns back to them, to see that both Dean and Sam have tears in their eyes.

"I just….I just want this to be over." Sam and Dean exchange a look; they both nod to each other.

"Well I hate to be bearer of bad news, but ya don't get what ya want"

(Well I was going to leave it there, but seem, I haven't updated in ages, I will continue)

The Three Winchesters, turned there bodies, to were the voice had come from, their guns raised, and ready to fire.

Standing by the door was a nineteen year old girl, standing about 5, 6, and choppy chin length hair, brown and high lighted blonde.

One of her hands was placed on her hip, the other one dangling by her side, a gun clutched firmly in it, she had a bemused, yet sad look on her face, one that Dean had seen on Sam's face so many months ago.

Sam and Dean saw their father lower his gun, and after a second, followed his lead, they looked from their father and then back to the stranger, just because their father trusted her, didn't mean they had to.

"CJ" The girl nodded slightly before taking a couple of steps forward, and placed her gun down onto the table, and collapsed on to one of the chairs, her gaze fixing onto Johns, before, she stood up, and with two quick strides, had hit John up side the head.

John looked at her confused and slightly embarrassed, Dean seemed uncomfortable, and looked around, not knowing what to do, While Sam was trying to stifle a laugh behind his hands.

"What the hell did you do that for?" CJ shook her head in disgust and once again removed herself from the chair, this time though seating herself on top of the table.

"You finally find away to kill this fucking Demon, and your just going to give it up, are you an idiot, are you so idiotic that you cant see a trap" Sam dropped his hand from his mouth, things suddenly becoming serious, and Dean stood slightly straighter, in all his time, he had never seen someone speak to his dad that way, hell even Sam didn't go that far.

"Of cause Im not, but this is the only way that people that we care about stop dying"

"Like I said, how stupid are you, do you really think that she is just going to let you walk out, once you hand the gun over, or is going to stop killing out friends, No, ok she wont, she's going to keep doing it"

"Yea, more then likely, but I can stop her,"

"No you cant ok, no, you go your going to get yourself possessed and then your sons are going to die" John stopped, he knew that she had visions like his son, but for her to say what her son had, it made it all the more real, they were going to die, if they faced this demon.

"You have visions" CJ turned her head over to Sam and Dean, who had both asked the same question, at the same time. She nodded her head slowly, before turning to look at John.

"Now I no you have lost people john and I no that you want to stop, but the only way you can do that, is with the colt" John could see the sadness in her eyes, and quickly realised that he hadn't told her about Caleb.

"CJ, there's something that you should no, erm" CJ jumped down from the table, cutting John of from what he was about to say.

"I already know ok" John sighed, shocked at her confession

"Then let me go, and I can make her pay for what she's done"

In a move that had Dean and Sam blinking, CJ had John pinned to the wall, her arm securely blocking his escape, Dean went to help, but Sam put his arm up, blocking his way, Dean looked down questing his brothers antics, but didn't try to move past him either.

"He's dead John, and nothing is going to bring him back, especially you getting yourself killed" She realised her hold on him and backed away, her breathing was heavy. John cast a glance over at his two sons, and nodded his head letting them no that he was ok.

"The only way to stop that vision from coming true is to face this thing together, tonight this ends" John nodded his head, and seated himself onto the chair.

Dean and Sam shared a glance, one that clearly said, we should keep this girl around, they chuckled slightly, receiving, Confused looks from there dad and CJ.

"I forgot how fast you could move, or how strong you were" CJ glanced over at him and smiled

"Guess you shouldn't piss of a wolf then"

_

* * *

Ok then, im going to leave it there, I hope that this story was ok, and that you all liked it, hopefully I should have the next chapter up near the weekend._

_Please review, and let me know what you think, and any ideas that you have._


	3. NO SUICIDAL CRAP

Ok then this is my next chapter I hope you all like it. Please let me no, because it's your reviews that keep me writing.

Spoilers for salvation.

Changes

The street was dark; the houses were all pitch black, people having gone to bed a long time ago, the street it self was deserted, save for one lone car, that held four people.

"Maybe we can tell them there's a gas leak. Might get 'em out of the house for a few hours." Sam said, but by the tone in his voice, he knew it was a pathetic attempt.

"Yeah, and how many times has that actually worked for us?" Dean replies, to his brother's useless attempt, Sam just nods, and says nothing, instead looking at the two figures in the back of the car, which were sat looking out of the window at the house across the street.

"Could always tell 'em the truth." Just as Sam says it, he knows that it wouldn't work.

John takes his eyes of the house for a second, so he can stare at his son, he can see the lost look in his eyes, and nodded knowingly.

"Nah" Dean replies, laughter evident in his voice

"I know. I know, I know. I just—with what's coming for these people"

"Sam, we've only got one move, and you know it, all right? We've got to wait for that demon to show itself, and then we get it before it gets them."

This time both CJ and John turn there heads, to watch the exchange, between brother and son, and John catches the almost sad look that crosses CJ's face for a split second.

"Your brothers right Sam, we need to know that your heads in the game" Sam and Dean both twist their body, so that they can see their father, Sam nods hid head, letting him know that his head is indeed In the game. Both Sam and Dean cast a glance over at CJ, and John follows, their gazes, before turning back to them and giving him a nod of the head, letting them know that she's good. The car fell into a silence that Sam soon broke.

"This is weird." Dean turned his head, slightly so that he could see his baby brother, and both John, and CJ focused their attention onto the two of them.

"What?"

"After all these years, we're finally here. It doesn't seem real." Sam sighed and stared at this brother, waiting for his reply, wondering, if this was going to be one of those times that Dean loved to call Chick flick.

"We just got to keep our heads and do our job like always."

"Yeah, but this isn't like always." Dean sighed; he knew that he wasn't, going to get away with the emotional crap that easily.

"True."

"Dean, uh…." Dean slowly turns to look at him. "I wanna thank you." Dean raises his eyebrows, having a feeling that he knew were this was going, as did their father in the back seat.

"For what?"

"For everything. You've always had my back, you know? Even when I couldn't count on anyone, I could always count on you. And now….I don't know, I just wanted to let you know—just in case." Sam mange's to get out slowly, and his father just shakes his head slowly, and turns to look at CJ, who smiles slightly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, are you kiddin' me?"

"What?" Sam turns to him innocently

"Don't say, "Just in case somethin' happens to you", I don't wanna hear that freakin' speech, man. Nobody's dyin' tonight. Not us, not that family, nobody—except that demon. That evil son of a bitch ain't gettin' any older than tonight, you understand me?" Sam nods his head, slowly, and turns to continue watching the house.

"Your brother's right Sam, this ends tonight" Dean glances in the review mirror, and catches his father's eyes, he nods his head slowly before turning to watch the house.

Dean's eyes snap down to the radio, as does everyone else's, as it begins to crackle, flicking from station to station.

CJ moves her body, and leans through the gap between the two front seats, and tries to tune the radio, but with no luck, the radio dies completely. She falls back in her seat, just as the leaves outside start to blow, and the lights in the house flicker rapidly.

"It's coming" Dean and Sam share a quick look before, exiting the car, quickly followed by John, and CJ. Dean takes out his trusty paper clip and steps forward, but John puts up his arm stopping them, and turns to CJ.

"I don't want suicidal in there ok, we work together" CJ rolls her eyes at him, and Dean and Sam exchange a look, one that clearly says, what's he on about.

"CJ I mean it ok" CJ nods and takes a step forward, the three Winchesters soon following.

Dean manages to pick the lock, and they enter the house quietly, they take in their surroundings, before Dean takes a side step to avoid the baseball bat from MR Holts that was aims at his head, Dean manages to pin him against the wall.

"Get out of my house! Get out of my house!" John and CJ share irritated looks, and turn to Sam, who has moved over to Dean's side

"Mr. Holt, please."

"Be quiet and listen to me. We're trying to help you, okay?" But even Dean can see that it was going to be know use.

"Charlie, is everything okay down there?" CJ rolls her eyes, and John could swear he head her say great.

"Monica, get the baby!" John and CJ share a nervous look, as does Sam.

"No, don't go in the nursery!" MR Holts stares at Sam viscously

"You stay away from her!"

UPSTAIRS.

Monica enters the room, to see the demon standing over her daughters crib, she looks at him with panic, and the demon turns to her.

"What are you….?"

Monica gets pinned to the wall, just as she is being raised to the ceiling, Sam enters the room. The demon turns to look at him its eyes are a fiery orange. Sam looks at it before he raises the gun and shoots the demon, but it dissolves into a cloud of black smoke, Monica falls to the floor.

"Where the hell did it go?" Sam looks around, before he walks over to Monica, and helps her to her feet, just as Dean, John and CJ, enter the room.

"My baby" Sam looks over to Dean who nods his head.

"Deans got her" Dean manages to pick up the baby before it burst into flames.

The bedroom window explodes just as Sam and Monica exit the house, quickly followed by Dean, John and CJ, Sam lets Monica go as she runs over to her husband.

"You get away from my family!" Monica moves in front of her husband, holding her daughter close to her chest.

"Charlie, don't! They saved us, they saved us, thank you." The four of them nod their head, and move away from the slightly, letting them have time together. The four look at each other, and sigh.

Sam turns and looks up at the bedroom window, and his eyes winded in shock, when he sees the demon is still there.

"It's still in there" Dean moves of him to stop him going back in the house, and CJ looks up the demon staring down at them, she shakes her head in anger, and steps forward, and to the shock of her, and Dean, John steps in front of, placing his arms around her stomach stopping her from entering the house, which by now is on fire.

"Let go of me" John just tightness his grip on her, and watches the demon, tears in his eyes, and Dean tightens his hold on Sam.

"No!" the two brothers wrestle for a moment Dean gaining the upper hand.

"Dean, let me go! It's still in there!"

"It's burning to the ground—it's suicide!"

"I don't care!"

"I do!" They let go of each other and they look up at the window and see the demon once more before it disappears. John loses his grip on CJ, and she stares coldly at him, before taking one last look at the house, before turning her back on them, and walking of.

Dean, and John watch closely as Sam sits, on the bed, his head in his hands, his foot tapping on the floor, a sure sign of annoyance, Dean turns to look at his father, and could see that not only was he worried but his was angry, that he had let the demon escape.

"We should go look for CJ" John shook his head.

"She'll be back, it's not the first time she's done this" Dean nodded in understanding, and looked over at Sam.

"If you had just let me go in there, I could have ended all this." Dean shook his head and ran his hand through his hair.

"Sam, the only thing you would have ended was your life."

"You don't know that."

"So, what, you're just willing to sacrifice yourself, is that it?" Dean looked down at his hand and noticed that it was shaking, and it didn't know whether that was from anger, or from dread, dread for the answer that Sam was going to give him, Sam stood up and looked directly at Dean.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're damn right I am" John shook his head, for the first time in 22 years, he realized what his crusade, did to his children.

"Yeah, well, that's not gonna happen—not as long as I'm around.

"What the hell are you talkin' about, Dean? We've been searching for this demon our whole lives. It's the only thing we've ever cared about."

"Sam, I wanna waste it. I do, okay? But it's not worth dyin' over." John nodded his head, proud of his eldest son, proud that he was still protecting his brother, even when it meant letting the demon go.

"What?" Sam stared shocked at his brother

"I mean it. If huntin' this demon means you gettin' yourself killed, then I hope we never find the damn thing." Sam sighed in annoyance, and impatience

"That thing killed Jess. That thing killed Mom."

"You said yourself once….that no matter what we do, they're gone. And they're never comin' back." That was the last straw for Sam, al the anger that he felt seeing that demon, was suddenly focused onto Dean, and before he knew what he was doing he had grabbed him by the shirt, and had him pinned against the wall.

"Don't you say that! Don't you—not after all this, don't you say that!" Dean tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall, but he knew it was no use.

"Sammy, look….the three of us—that's all we have. And that's all I have. Sometimes I feel like I'm barely holdin' it together, man." Sam nods his head, and as if realizing for the first time that he has Dean pinned to the wall, lets him go

"Without you and Dad…." Sam turns away, not be able to deal with the emotion that he can see on his brothers face, someone that is meant to be the strong one.

John stands up and faces his two boys, and for the first time sees what he created, fighters, soldiers, two innocent boys, that have seen more then any one there age should have to, and how his crusaded to rid the world of the demon, made his youngest son, the one that always went against him, want to end his own life to end the demons.

"Your brothers right Sam, if it means us dying then" John was cut of mid sentence, when the hotel door opened, and in stepped CJ, she looked up to see that all three Winchesters, had tears in their eyes, and shook her head in annoyance. She looked over at them all, and saw the questioning look in John's eyes.

She just smiled sadly at them, and went to sit down on one of the beds, her eyes drifted over to Deans, before they focused back on to John.

"Ya no Caleb once said to me, that I was a good hunter" John cocked his head to the side, wondering where this was going, and Dean and Sam sat down on the bed opposite her.

"Couple of days later, there was a hunt, not sure what happened, all I remember is coming home from the hospital" Dean focused his full attention onto her, and for the first time, notice how sad she looked.

"Couple of days later, he interrupted my training session, said to me that I was a reckless hunter, that I would do, and kill anything to get the job done, and that when the time came, I would make a choice, and that choice would get me killed" Sam stared at her in shock, but Dean stared at her in compassion, he knew what she was talking about, cause when it came to his family, he would do the same.

John just stared at her, with tear filled eyes, he knew her hunting style all to well, and knew what Caleb was on about when he called her reckless, when it came to saving someone's life, she tended to put herself in danger.

"He was right John, ok if me dying means the end of the demon, then im ok with that" John nodded his head.

"CJ your 19 you have your whole life ahead of you" CJ just shook her head and laughed.

"John you have to boys over there, who think the world of you, who would do anything for you, and have, don't lose them, don't lose the one thing that keeps you grounded, that's not a road you want to travel down" Dean tilted his head to the side, more questions just kept coming up around her, questions that he wanted the answers to.

John nodded his head, agreeing with her, he had been around her when she had walked that path, and it had nearly killed him, to watch her so lost.

Dean could see the unshed tears in her eyes, tears that she was successfully keeping at bay, and smiled.

A phone ringing brought them out of their thoughts, and they looked around, trying to figure out whose phone it was, CJ smiled, and stood, bringing her ringing phone out of pocket, she looked at the screen, and her brow furrowed in confusion.

"It's Joshua"

"Hey what's up" CJ's face went from smiling to, concern to anger in a matter of seconds, in fact it happened so fast that all three Winchesters moved there positions, and moved away from her slightly.

"Where is he" They watched as she listened for a few more seconds.

"Im going to kill you, you bitch" CJ hung up the phone, and turned to the guys, anger, evident on her face, but pain evident in her eyes.

"We need to move." John shared looks with his sons.

"Why" CJ sighed in annoyance and shot John a look that clearly said there wasn't room for discussion.

"The demon knows were here and there using Joshua as leverage, we need help" John nodded, and signaled for his boys to start packing.

"So were we headed" Dean questioned, John looked over at CJ.

"The one person that can help. Were going to bobby's"

_Hope you all like. Please review, and let me know what you think_


	4. DIDNT COME FOR HIM

_Ok then thanks to everyone who reviewed. It means a lot to me. So on with the next chapter._

**Changes**

CJ stared out of the car, at the house they were approaching, it was just the same as she remembered, old and rundown, and surrounded by cars, her eyes wondered over the various cars, in various states of rust. Her eyes land onto one of the blue pick up trucks, and a small smile spreads across her face as she sees, Rumsfeld, Bobbie's dog. John catches her look, and shakes his head in amusement.

Bobby walks over to Dean and hands him a flask, Dean looks at it quizzically, while Bobby walks over to John and hands him another one.

"What is this? Holy water?" Bobby looks over at him and smiles slightly, shaking his head in amusement.

"That one is." He shakes his head again, and holds up another bottle. "This is whiskey." He takes a swig out of it, and then hands it to Dean, who takes a swing and winces slightly, before handing it over to his father, who smiles gratefully, at this eldest son.

"Bobby thanks. Thanks for everything. To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure if we should come" Bobby glanced over at him, and quirked his brow, in confusion, as did, John.

"Last time we saw you, you did threaten to blast him full of buckshot. You cocked the shotgun and everything" John smiled at the memory, and Bobby shook his head in amusement.

"Your father has that affect on people" Dean turned his head in the direction that CJ had just spoken. She caught his eye, and smiled slightly, before walking over to Sam, who was sat a table looking, threw a book.

"Bobby, this book—I've never seen anything like it" Dean, Bobby and John made his way over to Sam, who had turned to look at them. He turns the book slightly, so that they can get a look at what he was on about.

"The Key of Solomon? It's the real deal, all right." Dean looked down, but not before catching a glimpse of CJ, who had visibly paled, and he could tell that she was tensed.

Dean didn't seem to be the only one to notice it, as both Bobby and John shared a brief glance, before turning back to Sam.

Sam looked up at his father, and smiled slightly before looking back down, and pointing to several pictures in the book.

"And these protective circles—they really work?" Bobby looked down, and nodded his head slightly, but it was CJ who answered.

"Hell, yeah. You get a demon in one, they're trapped—powerless. It's like a satanic roach motel" Sam laughed, and Dean quirked his brow at her, John just shook his head, at the obvious distrust that his boys had for her.

"She knows what she's talking about, she learned from the best" Sam and Dean shared glances, while CJ rolled her eyes.

"You're a bit high on yourself aren't you?" Dean and Sam couldn't help the laugh that escaped their mouths, John looked over at CJ, and gave her a look that Cleary said im hurt; she just shook her head and laughed.

"I'll tell you somethin' else, too—this is some serious crap you boys stepped in." All four of them turned to look at Bobby, and waited for him to continue.

"Normal year, I hear, say, three demonic possessions, maybe four, tops" Sam and Dean looked over at there father, who seemed just as confused as they were, CJ to looked confused.

"This year, I've heard of twenty-seven so far. You get what I'm sayin'? More and more demons are walkin' among us—a lot more" all four of them shared looks, that clearly said they were in deep.

"Do you know why?" Bobby stole a glance at CJ, who was just stood there, her hands in her pockets, her eyes cast to the floor, Dean to steal a glance to her, and this time her eyes were fixed on the book that Sam had been reading earlier.

"No, but I know it's somethin' big. A storm's comin'. And you boys, your daddy—you are smack in the middle of it." CJ shot her head towards the window, like she had just been shot, and that's when there three men realized that the dog had stopped barking. John exchanged a look with Bobby, and they all walked over to the window.

"Something's wrong" John looks around, to see that CJ, has diapered, he shakes his head, and steps forward, but stops when the door is kicked in. Dean, Sam and there father share a quick glance when they see that it was Meg. Dean nods and takes the flask of holy water out of his pocket.

"No more crap, okay?" Dean smirks to himself, and begins to unscrew the cap, walking over to Meg while he's at it. She hits him squarely, and he flies over to the wall, slumping down into a heap.

The three remaining men, back backwards slightly, trying to distance themselves from, Meg, she just smirked at them and stepped forward.

"I can see where your boys get their good looks. But I must admit, considering what they say about you, I thought you'd be….taller" John smirked, and it was clear were Dean had gotten his smirk from.

"I want the Colt" John and Sam shared a quick glance, and Sam nodded.

"We don't have it on us, we buried it" Meg looked over at Sam, and smiled sadly.

"Didn't I say, "No more crap"? I swear, after everything I heard about you Winchesters, I've got to tell you, I'm a little under whelmed." She shakes her head in annoyance

"I Mean, did you really think I wouldn't find you?" John and Sam look behind her, and smile

"Actually, we were counting on it." Meg turns round quickly, and Dean Points his head upwards, Meg follows his gaze, and she instantly pales, she standing directly under the protective circle.

"Gotcha"

Ten minuets later, Meg is tied to a chair, and Sam, Dean, and John are standing over her, but she doesn't seemed fazed, in fact she has a sick smirk on her face, one that just wants you to slap it of.

"You know, if you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask." The three of them just ignore her, and turn when Bobby walks back into the room.

"Salted the doors and windows. If there are any demons out there, they ain't gettin' in" John nods his head, and turns his attention onto Meg.

"Were is he" Meg looked up and Dean and continued to smirk.

"You didn't ask very nice" This time it was Deans turn to smirk

"Were is he bitch" He cocked to his head to the side, and smirked again.

"Jeez, you kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh, I forgot. You don't" John rushed forward and pushed Dean out of the way, and moved inches from her face.

"Hey, you think this is a friggin' game?! Where is he?! What did you do to him?"

"He died screaming. I killed him myself" John smirked, but anyone else would have been able to see the anger in his eyes. He pulled his arm back and backhanded her, mush to the shock of Dean, Sam and Bobby.

"That's kind of a turn on—you hitting a girl" She breaths out

"You're no girl"

"John" John turns to face Bobby, and he nods his head when, he signals for him to follow, him. Dean and Sam move in closer, to their dad, and Bobby.

"You okay?" John looks over at his son, and smiles, thankful for the worried tone that he could hear.

"She's lying, he's not dead" Dean nods his head, not sure if he believes.

"You've got to be careful with her. Don't hurt her." John turns to face Bobby, and raises his brow.

"she really is a girl" Dean and Sam look shocked, but John turns to face Meg, and can see that she was shaking, and something began to click

"What are you talkin' about?" Sam questioned, not sue what Bobby was getting at.

"She's possessed. That's a human possessed by a demon, can't you tell" Both Dean and Sam look over at her, and see what their father was, and it begins to click them to.

"That's actually good news." John raises a brow, and then nods his head, getting what his eldest son is trying to say.

John paces Sam his journal, and both him and Dean walks over to Meg, who looks up, and smirks again.

"Are you gonna read me a story?" Dean just smirks and turns slightly to Sam, who nods

"Somethin' like that. Hit it, Sam." Sam begins to speak in slow and clear Latin, and Meg shakes her head in amusement.

"An exorcism? Are you serious?" Dean smirks.

"Oh, we're goin' for it, baby—head-spinning, projectile vomiting, the whole nine yards." Meg begins to writher in pain, as the exorcism starts to affect her.

"I'm gonna kill you. I'm gonna rip the bones from your body." Dean shakes his head, and smirks yet again.

"No, you're gonna burn in hell—unless you tell us where he is-Well, at least you'll get a nice tan" He gives Sam a small nod of his head.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio, et secta diabolica" Sam looks up when he hears, Meg moan in pain.

"He begged for his life with tears in his eyes. Then I slit his throat" Dean leans in, inches from her face,

"I hope you're lying" He backs away and Sam continues.

"Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis." Suddenly, the pages of a nearby open book begin to turn on their own, as if a wind is blowing. SAM hesitates at first, but then continues. "Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt." This time a scream escapes Meg, and Sam looks up clearly affected by what is happening.

Dean looks down waiting for her to say something, and when she doesn't he turns to Sam who once again continues to read

"Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, domine. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos."

Sam looks down, struggling, he knows that there is a person under there, and he knows that this is killing her, and he doesn't no if he can continue or not.

"We never had him" Dean throws Sam and his dad a look

"Wait! What"

"We never had him"

"How do we no your telling the truth" Meg rolled her eyes

"You don't"

"And the demon, the one we're looking for, where is it?" John questioned, he had to no were it was

"I don't know, I swear! That's everything. That's all I know" She looks over at John, tears streaming down her face.

Dean looks over at her and then back over to Sam, it only takes him a second to decide what needs to be done.

"Finish it" Sam looks questionably over to Dean, and Meg looks shocked.

"What? I told you the truth! You promised"

"I lied" Dean looks over to Sam who still hasn't started to read, he walks slowly over to him.

"Sam, there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there. We've got to help her." John walks over to his two boys, and looks between them.

"You're gonna kill her." Dean raises a brow, clearly asking what the hell

"She fell from a building. That girl's body is broken. The only thing keeping her alive is that demon inside. You exorcise it, the girl is gonna die." Dean rolled his eyes, and looked dead at his father.

"We're gonna put her out of her misery"

"Dean's right" All three of them turned to look at the door, were CJ had just appeared, she looked directly at Dean.

"But don't put this on your brother" Dean watched as she walked further into the room, and as she walked directly over to Meg, she put a right hook straight to her face, and then bent down to her level.

"Caleb was my godfather you bitch"

She said it so quietly that Dean almost missed it, almost. He stared shocked at her that would explain a few things. She stepped back, and began to speak in Latin, clear, and strong, she didn't even need the book.

"Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae. Terogamus audi nos" Seconds later, thick black smoke erupted from her mouth and landed onto the protective circle.

Dean watched as she turned around and walked out of the room.

2 HOURS LATER

John, Dean, Sam and Bobby sat around a table, beer bottles in each of there hands, but none of them were really enjoying it, the memory of what happened early the night, still to clear in there minds.

"Thanks Bobby for talking to the police, I don't think I could have come up with something that quick" Bobby glanced over at John, and nodded his head. Dean and Sam shared a look, that Cleary said they didn't think any one could out lie their father.

"You think you guys invented lyin' to the cops?" Johns looks at his two sons, at the same time they turn their head to face him, they hold eye contact for a while, and then laugh.

The front door opens, and the three occupants turn to see CJ walking into the room, and Dean notices that her entire demeanour has changed, obviously the exorcism was still fresh in her mind as well.

"CJ you ok?" John questions, but CJ just ignores him, and goes over to the book that Sam was reading earlier, she rapidly flicks threw the book before leaving it, and walked over to another book, and began to flip threw that one, even more rapidly then the other.

The three men share worried glances with each other, before they remove themselves from the table, and come to stand in front of the table, giving CJ nervous glances.

CJ pulls something out of her pocket, and brings it in to her line of view, and then picks the book up, letting it drop to the floor seconds later.

"You lied to me" She turns angrily to face Bobby, who raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"CJ?"

She shakes her head angrily, and both Sam, and Dean exchange nervous glances, not sure what they should do, even, John had flashed them a nervous glance.

"No you lied to me, about how my brother died" Bobby, turns his head so fast, he heard it crack in protest, and John visibly pales, something which CJ, didn't fail to miss, but she let it slide, to busy trying to find out the truth.

Bobby turned his head slowly to look at the livid teenager, he went to open his mouth, to defend his actions, to lie, but she cut him of by holding up the piece of paper that she had been looking at. The Sigil **of Azazel. Bobby stopped dead, it had been a long time since he had seen that symbol, and it brought back memory's that he didn't wasn't.**

"The demon didn't come for him that night did he! He summoned him" Bobby nodded his head slowly, figuring that he couldn't lie to her any more.

"He asked us not to tell you"

CJ laughed, and Dean noticed the dampness in her eyes, watched as she took a deep shaky breath.

"So you let me believe that his death was my fault" Bobby nodded his head, and both Dean and Sam gave him a look of disgust.

"I was ten years old, and you let me believe" She shook her head again, and walked out of the room slamming it behind her.

Bobby went to move after her but Sam, moved his body in front of him, shaking his head.

"You need to leave her" Bobby shook his head.

"I need to explain" This time it was Dean who placed his body in front of Bobby, and brought himself to full height, immediately making Bobby back down.

"Don't think you've done enough"

Dean and Sam gave each other a quick look, and headed out of the door, their father looked at them, and he nodded his head.

"Therese a bar about half an hour, she's probably headed there" Dean nodded, and headed out if the door.

They found her five minuets later, walking slowly, and with purpose down the street, her arms folded over her chest, trying to protect herself from the wind, and cold.

Dean slowed the car down to a crawl, and wound his window down, CJ's quickly sensed that someone was following her, and cursed when she realized that she was packing. She turned her head slowly and saw the black Impala; she shook her head and continued to walk.

"CJ, its freezing get into the car please" Sam called threw his brothers open window. CJ stopped, before setting of again; there was no way she was going back to Bobby's.

Dean looked over at Sam, and couldn't help laugh, this chick was stubborn, but so was he.

"How bout you hop in and we give you a lift to the bar" CJ stopped, and turned to face the Impala, that too was stopped, at the side walk. She nodded and opened the door, seating herself, in-between their bags.

"Thanks" Dean looked in the rear view mirror, and caught her eye, she smiled her thanks, and Dean for the first tie noticed, her eyes twinkle, he smiled in return, and pulled the impala away from the curb.

_There you have it folks, hope you all like it._


	5. BITTEN

Ok here it is folks the next chapter to this story, I hope you all like it, and hopefully either this chapter or the next chapter there is going to be a hunt.

**CHANGES**

Dean pulled the black Impala to a stop, and looked up in interest at the bar, he heard the back door open and watched as CJ, maneuvered herself out of the door. She smiled slightly, but even Dean could tell that she was trying hard not to cry.

Sam came round to the other side of the car and together the three of them made their way towards the bar.

CJ gave a quick nod of the head, telling the two men that she must have come here often.

Sam's ears were soon assaulted by the sounds of ACDC, he gave an annoyed sigh, and a thoroughly happy smile from Dean. CJ turned to face him, and smiled apologetically, even in the short time that she had known them she knew, that Sam wasn't in to this sort of music, and had to put up with his brothers playing of it.

"Could you grab us a table, if you get one near the pool tables, the music isn't so loud" Sam nodded his head, mostly, thanking her for considering his poor ears.

Dean turned quickly to face his brother, and Sam just rolled his eyes and nodded his head letting him no that he was going to be all right if he went to the bar with her.

Dean turned to see that CJ had already started making her way over to the bar, and picked up his pace, setting himself down onto a bar stool at the side of her. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled again, lifting up her hand, signaling that she needed serving.

"I take it you come here often" CJ shifted her gaze over to him, and allowed herself to take in his features. The first thing that she noticed was that he had a strong jaw line, which was a good sign. The second thing was his eyes, she was shocked at how deep they were, but what didn't shock her was the fact that it showed how much he had seen in his lifetime, he had warrior eyes.

"That line work often" Dean seemed taken aback for a second, and CJ just smiled, telling him that she was only messing with his head. He sighed in relief, and watched as the bar man made his way over.

"Hey CJ what can I get ya?"

"3 beers and a bottle of Tequila" The barman raised his brow at her choice of drink as did Dean, not that he could blame her, after what she had just found out, he was surprised that she didn't order vodka.

His was pulled from his thoughts when he felt something tugging on his arm; he spun his head around in confusion, his body ready to attack. He looked down to see a hand wrapped around his wrist, and his eyes traveled up the arm, to a face.

A face that told a great tale, a tale of loses and pain, he eyes wondered over the strong cheek bones, and into the pool of blue eyes. It allowed his body to untense when he saw that the hand belonged to CJ.

"you just gonna suit there and stare or are you going to join me and your brother at the table" It only took Dean a second to realize that she had the beer and the tequila in her hand, and he stood up from his place, and took his and Sams beer out of her hands, she smiled her thanks, and headed of in the direction of Sam.

"Hey guys I was just about to come and search for you" CJ smiled apologetically and placed herself down on the chair next to Sam.

"Your brother went of into a day dream" Sam smiled knowingly, causing Dean to glare at him, which in turn caused CJ, to laugh.

Sam watched as she took a long swing out of her beer bottle, before he took one of his own. He had seen the pain in her eyes, when she had found out that she had been lied to most of her life, and in a way he could knew what she was going through.

Sure he hadn't been lied to, but when Jess had died, something in him had clicked, something that said if killing myself means killing the demon then so be it, and according to his father, and what she had said, the same was true to her, and if her and her brother were anything like him and Dean, then they were beyond close.

Sam waited until her eyes were looking in his general direction, and when she did, he caught her eye, and kept constant, eye contact with her.

"You ok?" CJ averted her gaze, but it hadn't been quick enough, Sam had seen the brief look of vulnerability, the briefest look that said im not ok, and I don't think I ever will be, and CJ knew that he had seen it. Which is what Sam, had been hopeing for, that way he knew if she lied.

"If I say yes, will you believe me?" CJ tried to pass it of, she didn't want to face it, not yet, she just wanted to get completely drunk, and then go on a hunt, anything so she wouldn't have to admit the truth.

But the snort that came from the general direction of Dean, gave her, her answer, she wasn't going to be able to laugh this of, and forget about it, not that she could, be she could damn well try. She was going to have to face this here and now.

"No" Sam shook his head apologetically, and CJ nodded head, which Sam saw for what it was, she was trying to lock her emotions away, so she could talk about it but not feel, he had seen Dean do it a thousand times.

"I don't know, when he died, I blamed myself so much, and I threw myself in to the hunting, not caring if I got myself killed or not"

Sam nodded his understanding, she was voicing everything he had felt, when Jess died, and a quick look in Dean's direction showed that he was all ears.

"That lie, shaped what I do, it molded me into the perfect hunting machine, shoot first, only I never asked questions later, I didn't care what the answers were, the more things I killed the closer I was to the demon."

She picked up her bottle and took a long swig, savoring the taste in her mouth; she set the bottle, on to the table gently, and locked eyes with Sam.

"I no which ever version you look at, the demon kills him, but I always blamed myself, always, and to find out" She didn't have to finish the sentence, they all new what she was trying to get at. If she had known the truth, then maybe just maybe, things for her would have been different, know one should have to blame yourself for someone's death, especially a ten year old child.

She broke the eyes contact with Sam, she couldn't bare to look, at him, his eyes, just screamed its going to be ok, your going to be ok, and they just screamed im hear, and she couldn't do it, every one that she was ever near left.

She felt someone squeeze her leg softly, and she looked up expecting to see Sam, and his understanding eyes, so when she looked up, and saw Dean it was safe to say that she was shocked.

She looked around the table, and realized that Sam had disappeared somewhere, and she hadn't even heard him leave, some hunter she was.

"He got a call, he went outside" CJ nodded her head, and went over to the bottle of tequila, pouring herself and Dean Shots.

"Thanks" CJ looked up startled, and then confusion took over , she had no idea what he was thanking her for, but the look on his face told her he didn't do it very often, and she smiled.

"Why?" Dean breathed in, before answering her.

"For earlier, I was pretty out of it, and I didn't realize what it was taking out of Sam" CJ nodded, she had noticed the look on Sams face the second he realized that he was going to kill a human.

"It's ok"

"No its not, I was the one who wanted to finish it, I should have done it myself, not Sam, and certainty not you" CJ snorted and Dean lifted his face to look at her.

"Dean it's not the first time ive killed a human, and im not proud of that, but you don't have to worry, you didn't put anything on me that I haven't already put on myself" Dean nodded, and CJ took it for what it was a sign of relief. Dean nodded his head, and CJ turned to see Sam making his way over, a sour look on his face.

"Dad wants us to head home, reckons he's got a hunt" CJ stared up at Sam, and Sam caught the look that she gave hi, the look that said im not going back.

"Dad said that Bobby's out" CJ nodded, and removed herself from the table, Knocking her leg while she was at it, causing herself to fall backwards into Dean, who wrapped his arms around her waist, stopping her fall.

"Thanks" Dean just nodded his head, and removed his hands and followed his brother out of the bar.

**TEN MINUETS LATER**

John glanced out of the window, when he heard the familiar sound of the impala, as it moved up the drive. He watched as his two sons, removed themselves from the car, and couldn't help but laugh, as they quickly gave the place a once over, and he waited in anticipation, for CJ, and when she finally emerged from the car he gave a sigh in relief.

The front door opened, and the three of them made there way into the house.

"Dad" John smiled, trust Dean to be the one to shout for him, he shouted back letting them no that he was in the kitchen, and was soon joined by his two sons, and CJ.

They all took seats around the table, and John pushed a paper clipping over to them. Dean and Sam read it over quickly, before passing it over to CJ.

"Sounds like a wolf, but the lunar cycle doesn't fit." Sam queried, John nodded his head in agreement, but the pale look on CJ face, assured him that the attacks were indeed made by a wolf.

"It is a wolf" Dean and Sam looked over at her, confusion, evident in their features, how could it, if the lunar cycle was wrong.

"She's right; I wanted to wait until she had seen the clipping, before I knew for sure"

Now Dean was getting darn right annoyed, him and Sam had been brought up, thinking that wolfs worked around the moon, and for some reason, their dad was now changing that story, he turned to CH, hoping that he was going to get, an answer out of her, but she was in her own little world.

"Someone mind filling us in" Dean didn't care that he sounded pissed, he was. His dad nodded his head, and Dean relaxed slightly.

"I only came across them 3 years ago, it turns out that these types of wolfs, don't need the moon to change, they can change whenever they want"

Dean and Sam both took in the new emotion, before a sickening thought crossed both their minds, but it was Sam who voiced it.

"So your saying that they kill because they want to" John nodded his head gravely, and Sam thought he was going to be sick.

"CJ has had more experience with these things so you should ask her." Dean turned to face her.

"Why" She was younger then their father, by a lot, so why would she know more about them then he did, something wasn't making sense, and he had a dreaded feeling that it was all going to come together, and he wasn't going to like the result.

"Because I was bitten when I was 16"

Well there you have it, somewhat of a cliffhanger I know.

What will Sam and Dean Think of her bombshell, and what exactly will happen with the hunt, tune in to the next chapter to find out.

So what do you guys think, let me know, and any ideas you all have let me no, and ill try and add it to the story.


	6. WONT SHOOT

Im back I no it's been a while since I updated this story, and hopefully I can update every week, remember I said hopefully. Thanks to every one who said they like this story it means a lot to me.

CHANGES

"So let me get this straight you were bitten by a wolf, but you don't turn furry and try to rip anyone's throat out" Dean summed up what CJ had informed them, he still couldnt get his head around it, and the only reason he hadn't shot her was because their dad seemed to think she was good.

"For the last time yes, Bobby thinks it has something to do with me being a psychic" CJ ran her hand through her hair, she was pissed in fact she was beyond pissed, she had gone over her story nearly five times already, and Dean was beginning to annoy the hell out of her.

"Tell ya what, if I even start showing signs of fur, you can shoot me ok?" Dean nodded his agreement, and leaned back into his chair, he was having a problem believing that she wasn't evil; she had wolf blood in her veins, and that in his eyes made her evil, the supernatural world had always been black and white to him, and now he was having a hard time adjusting to the fact that it had areas of grey as well.

"So how do we kill these things?" John didn't miss the cold tone in his youngest sons voice, and he sent him a sympathetic glance, Sam tried to smile in return, but he was having a hard time dealing with the fact that these people chose to turn into a wolf and kill, this was an all new evil, and he was having a hard time adjusting to that thought.

"Silver bullet to the heart" Sam nodded his head, at least how you killed them stayed the same. Sam saw his brother push himself away from the table and he followed, if they were going to make it before nightfall then they were going to have to pack.

"Guys, these things will turn into their human form, if it means saving their lives, that's how I was bitten in the first place"

Sam locked eyes with CJ, and nodded, she wasn't just telling them, but she was giving them a heads up on what to expect, she was asking them if they were going to be able to do that, and for that Sam truly respected her. But he didn't know whether he really could kill a human, know matter what it had done. Oh sure he had killed wolves in the past, but that was when they were in their wolf form, he just wasn't sure whether he had what it took to kill someone when it looked human.

Dean didn't miss the pained expression and uncertainty pass over his brother's face, and he knew that Sam was having a hard time coming to grips with the fact that he might have to kill something human, even if it wasn't. Dean knew that when it came to it he would have no problem killing them and that scared the crap out of him, and sometimes made him wonder if he wasn't just as bad as the supernatural things that he hunted.

"You gonna be ok little brother?" Sam stopped his packing long enough to look at his brother, before he resumed throwing his things into his bag.

"Yea" Dean looked over at his brothers bent form, and he sighed, if he could have one wish then it would be to make sure that his brother had the normal life that he craved so bad, that he didn't no about the things that went bump in the night.

"Dean" Dean was pulled from his thoughts by Sam franticly waving his hand in front of his face.

"You spaced out, you ok?" Dean smirked at his brothers concern.

"Just wondering whether we can really trust CJ, I mean what do we relay no about her" It had been bugging him ever since she had turned up, he always had a feeling that she was a little bit odd, and every time he was around her he couldn't help but get a shiver down his spine.

"Dad trusts her" Dean nodded, that was the problem, his dad trusted her, which mean she had done something for him to trust her, cause his dad didn't trust lightly.

John looked up to see his two sons walk back into the room, their duffle bags slung over their shoulders, he smiled proudly at them.

"You boys ready?"

"Yes sir" the two men replied in unison.

Deans eyes fell onto CJ as she walked back into the room, bag slung over her shoulder, and a gun visible in the front of her jeans.

"Let's go then" She started to walk over to the door, when John called her back.

"CJ" CJ sighed and turned back to him, her eyes rolling in the process.

"John don't worry there will be no suicidal crap from me ok" She went to turn back again.

"CJ look were going to need you at your best and I hate to admit it, but your at your best when you go suicidal" CJ turned to fully look at John, she could see the conflict spreading across his face, and knew what he had taken for him to admit it. She nodded her head slowly, and headed for the door.

Dean slammed the Impala door, before turning around and quickly apologizing to her, once he had finished he turned his body so he could inspect the woods that was in front of them.

"So dad how do we track these things?" Sam questioned while giving his gun a quick once over.

"We don't, there gonna come for us" CJ replied and Dean snorted in protest

"Yea there just gonna walk right into an ambush" CJ rounded her body towards Dean, ever since he had found out about her, he had done everything possible to piss her of, and it was working like a charm

Dean smirked when he saw the flash of annoyance cross over her face, he had to admit he loved annoying her, it just seemed so easy. CJ took a calming breath before she replied to him.

"Actually that's what they will do, we should get moving" This was directed at John, and he nodded his head in agreement, taking out his gun, and quickly removing the safety.

They had been walking in rough terrain for the past half an hour, when CJ raised her hand signaling that they should stop, she turned to John who nodded his head.

"We should have the advantage here, boys load up" CJ flashed John another look and he again nodded, and signaled to his two boys that they should follow him.

Dean and Sam exchanged looks before following their father's example and moving backwards, until they were far enough away from CJ but close enough to see and hear what she was saying.

"Dad what's going on?" John looked over to his son; John hadn't missed the dislike that Dean seemed to hold towards CJ he just hoped that after this hunt he would hold her a little higher then he did now.

"She drawing them in"

"How?" This time it was Sam that questioned what she was doing

"Just watch" Sam nodded and the three hunters turned their heads so that they could watch CJ.

CJ took in a breath, scanning the area for any sign that the wolfs were close, any sound of movement, but all she got was the faint rustle of the trees that she expected from the wind.

She reached down to her boot, and pulled out her hunting dagger, she righted her body, and brought the blade down onto her hand, slicing it quickly.

CJ watched as the blood oozed to the surface of her wound and moving it away from her body, she squeezed, causing the blood to flow faster onto the ground in front of her.

The four hunters waited in silence, their hearts beating in their chest, awaiting any attack that was going to happen, their ears trying to pick up any sound that was out of the ordinary.

Dean was the first to hear the low growls, quickly followed by the rustling of trees, he glanced over to his father to see that he had his gun raised in an attack position, Sam to had raised his gun and was looking around trying to find the source of the noise.

"Like Lambs to the slaughter"

CJ removed her own gun from the front of her jeans, completely oblivious to the blood that was quickly staining them. She raised her hand signaling that John should stay were he was.

Dean looked over at his father the second CJ had given the signal, and what shocked him more, than CJ thinking she could order his father about, was the fact that his father was following them.

John heard his eldest son sigh, and decided it wasn't a good idea to start any arguments, but he was defiantly going to have a talk with him when the hunt was over. John heard movement behind him, seconds before his body was thrown through the air.

CJ sensed movement behind her, and let out a curse, the wolves realized that it was a trap, and had attacked from behind which meant. She turned and only had time to register Dean's anguished shout of DAD, before John's body landed on top of her.

She let out another curse and roughly pushed John away from her, springing to her feet seconds later, she looked down to make sure that John was ok, before running forward so that she could go help Dean who was surround by several wolves.

Dean jumped to the side barley missing the claw that would have certainly ripped out his throat, he raised his gun and shot once and then twice, he didn't stop to see whether the wolves were dead, as his body gave way from the weight that fell on top of him. He struggled for a second trying to get the upper hand, before he realized that it was CJ.

"Sorry" She whispered and Dean nodded his head slightly, he noticed that she was bleeding from the head, as she helped him to his feet.

"You ok?" He questioned, just because he didn't like her, didn't mean that he couldn't be concerned for her well being.

"Help Sammy" CJ looked around to see that Sam was corned by the leaded of the pack, and with a quick nod to Sam, ran of in his direction, her gun aimed, she came closer, and pulled Sam to ground as she let of three shots, each one connecting with the wolf dead in the heart.

CJ looked down at Sams beaten face and smiled slightly it looks like she had a habit to either be underneath or on top of the Winchester men tonight, and it was driving her insane.

"CJ" CJ barley had time to register Sams panicked voice before she felt herself roughly lifted of the ground, claws ripping into her back, her body connecting with a tree several feet away. She heard several gun shots before her world faded.

Sam and Dean both scrambled to their feet, and joined their father at CJ side, her whole left side was covered in blood and she had claw marks down her side and back.

"Dad this is bad we need to get her to a hospital" John agreed with his youngest son, and went to lift her body of the ground, but Dean's hand on his arm stopped him.

John glanced up to see that the leaded of the pack, and two other wolfs had survived and were making their way over to them, reverting back to human form as they went.

Sam raised his gun along with Dean, but the wolfs merely laughed.

"Please if you had what it took you would have pulled the trigger" Sam lowered his gun, he couldn't do it, not while they were In human form it just wasn't him, Dean saw Sam lower his gun, and he fired two shots, emptying the clip while he was at it, he let out a curse.

Dean felt someone shove him to the side, and thought it was their father, he knew for a fact that their father had bullets left. So when he saw CJ making her way slowly and with a rather bad limp, and her gun raised, her let out a sound of shock, sure there dad had told them that she got suicidal once in a while but this was plain stupid.

The wolf laughed as he watched CJ make her way forward, it was obvious to any one that it was talking all her time and energy not to pass out. The wolf let out a growl as the smell of blood passed through his nose.

"You won't shoot me" CJ moved her head to the side.

"If you think that being in human form is going to stop me pulling the trigger your sadly mistaken."

The wolf laughed once more, and a shot rang out the bullet tearing through flesh, and rib, and connecting with the heart.

CJ nodded satisfied at her work before she allowed her body to sub come to the darkness.

Dean could see CJs body sway, and he rushed forward catching her body before it hit the floor, he turned to see his father making his way over to them.

"Let's get out of here"

There you have it another chapter finished hope you all like


	7. HOPE

Ok guys im back, just liked I promised, I hope you like this chapter.

CHANGES

Sam walked into the motel room, to find both his father and brother sat around the kitchen table, their eyes, anxiously flicking from the bed to each other. Sam glanced nervously to the bed to see that CJ was still out cold; her chest that was gently moving up and down was the only sign that she was alive, her face was pale, and drawn, and Sam instantly felt sick.

"We should have taken her to the hospital."

John faced his youngest son, and felt anger rise in the pit of his stomach, John never understood why Sam had to always question him, he thought they had got passed that, and that they were finally seeing eye to eye on things, but obviously not, because here they were again, Sam questioning and John angry.

"Like I said Sam, if she woke up in a hospital she would have freaked"

Dean caused she the way his fathers shoulders were stood straighter, the way that Sam's vein in the side of his neck was throbbing, all sure signs that his father and brother were going to get in to it, and as usual he would be the one in the middle, the one that tried to calm them down before things were done or said that they would regret.

But not this time, Dean agreed with his brother, CJ had lost a lot of blood, and she still hadn't woken up, even though it had been nearly six hours since she had collapsed into his arms.

"I think Sammy's right on this one dad, she hasn't woke up yet, and she's lost a lot of blood"

John sighed and turned to face his eldest son, and then back over to CJ, John knew that both of his sons were right, he should have taken her to the hospital, even though she would have freaked when she woke up, he just hoped that she would wake up soon, so je could stop worrying about what he should have done.

"She's gonna be fine boys" But both Sam and Dean caught the underline of worry in their dads voice, and both knew that he was trying to convince himself more then he was trying to convince them.

The shrill of a phone could be heard and John removed himself from his seat and walked over to his phone, and exited through to the bathroom.

Dean could see the worry in his baby brother's eyes, and as he looked closer, he saw something else, something he hadn't see in his brother's eyes since Jess died. Guilt.

"Sam it wasn't your fault"

Sam turned to face his brother, and then back over to CJ, Sam knew it wasn't his fault, but he couldn't help think if only he had shouted louder or sooner, CJ wouldn't be in this position, or if he had taken the shot, instead of lowering his gun.

"Sam" Dean didn't get to finish his sentence as the door to the bathroom opened and John walked back out, and he seemed more happy then he had been when he walked into the bathroom.

"That was Bobby, I need to go to the library to see if he was right, Sam your coming with me" Dean shot Sam a look that clearly said please don't argue with him.

"What about CJ" Dean sighed and ran his hand over his face, sometimes Sam really annoyed him.

"Dean will watch her" Sam shot CJ one last look before nodding his head, and left, his father close by.

Dean sighed in relief, yea he loved his brother and father, but they grated on his last nerves, Dean was just glad that they hadn't started an argument like they normally did.

His father and brother had been gone nearly an hour when CJ started to toss, and turn in the bed, Dean rushed from his place at the table, and came to a stop at the side of the bed, taking her hand into his he placed the other hand over her head, in attempt to calm her down.

CJ's eyes snapped open and she frantically searched the room, trying to place were she was, before her eyes landed on a very concerned Dean.

"Where's John?" Dean stared at her with concern, but nodded his head, before answering her.

"Library" CJ let out a string of curses, which had Dean smiling

"Tell him to meet us at Bobby's"

Dean just looked at her waiting for her to explain what had just happened, and when she didn't he sighed, and went over to his phone, and dialed his father, even if his was in the library, he would answer.

Dean placed his phone in to his pocket and turned to see that CJ had left the bed, and was over by her weapons, and was busy loading her gun, when she had finished she fished out another one, and handed it to Dean.

"How quick can you get me there?" Dean quickly calculated in his head, the distance from where they were to Bobby's.

"Half an hour" CJ nodded her head, and went to grab the weapons bag, but Dean got to it, first and lifted it onto his shoulder. CJ smiled thankfully at him, and headed for the door.

LIBRAY

John placed his phone back into his pocket and headed back over to Sam, who was busy looking threw obituaries.

"We've got to move Sammy" Sam scowled at the sound of his dreaded nickname, and looked up, confusion and worry evident in his eyes.

"What's wrong is CJ ok?"

"CJ's fine, Dean told us to meet him at Bobby's" Sam was still confused, and it was clear so was John, but he nodded and they both headed outside, to John's truck.

BOBBY'S

John's truck pulled into Bobby's drive way seconds after the Impala, and John and Sam quickly joined Dean and CJ, at the side of the Impala.

"Something's wrong"

Sam caught CJs eye, and watched as she nodded slightly, he took the offered gun from his father, never breaking eye contact with CJ.

"CJ you up this" CJ turned to face John and nodded, before moving of in the direction of Bobby's front door, her gun drawn and raised out in front of her.

Sam followed close behind CJ, Dean and John, flanking his side, and the further they moved into the house, the worse the feeling got, something bad had happened, and they were moving closer to it.

Sam felt himself collide with CJ, and he raised his hand placing it onto he small of her back to steady not only himself but her.

"No" the second that CJ ran forward, Sam got a close look at the source that made her cry out, and he lowered his gun, his hand going to his mouth, and he turned his eyes away, he could feel the tears prickle in the corner of his eyes, and he willed himself to look forward.

John and Dean moved forward, wondering why, Sam had stopped, and the second that John saw Bobby's body lying in the middle of the room, his neck clearly broke, he dropped his gun, and punched the nearest wall, his fist cracking the wall.

Dean watched as his fathers fist connected with the wall, and he could feel the pain, and anger radiating from both him and Sam. His eyes wondered up, past Bobby's cold lifeless form, to the shaking women, who had his head cradled in her lap, her head bent low, and Dean could faintly hear the soft whimpers coming from her, as she wept.

He clenched his fists at his sides, in hope that the tears that he felt welling up in his eyes wouldn't fall, right now he needed to be strong, he needed to be strong for his family, he was the one who held them together, and now they needed him, he could mourn latter. But it wasn't just him family that he felt the need to hold tighter, but the women, who at the moment seemed so weak, and fragile, and he couldn't help the twinge in his heart when he looked at her.

Sam felt a tear escape his eye, and he brushed it away harshly, he took in a deep breath, trying to control his emotions, before he moved forward, until he was stood behind CJ, he dropt to his knees, and placed his hand onto her shoulder softly.

"Its going to be ok, come on CJ" CJ lifted her head, and turned so that she could see Sam, she shook her head, as more tears escaped her eyes.

Sam brought his hand up to brush away one of the tears that escaped her eye, and his hand rested on the bottom of her chin, cradling it in his hand.

CJ lowered Bobby's head back to the ground and moved her body so she was facing Sam, she saw him smile, and she let herself fall into his embrace she felt his arms go around her body, and she fisted her hands in to his chest, as the tears flowed down her cheeks.

Sam tightened his grip around the women, and stroked his hand through her hair, his other hand rubbing small circles into the bottom of her back.

"It's going to be ok" He soothed into her ear.

Dean looked on as his baby brother comforted CJ, the women that he was quickly losing his heart to, he was about to move forward and soothe her himself when Sam had decide to move forward, so he had hung back, and allowed Sam to comfort her.

In any normal circumstances Dean would have been jealous, upset that his baby brother was doing what he so desperately wanted to do. But Dean knew, that Sam nedded to do this, not just to comfort CJ, and mourn the death of Bobby, but so he could truly mourn the death of Jess.

Dean just hoped that after tonight, no more of their friends were going to die, that sometime soon the demon was going to die, and all four of them could move in with their lives, but more then anything he wished his baby brother could have the life that he so longed for, and that he could finally have a girl for more then one night.

Well there you go folks, please don't kill me for killing of Bobby, but I felt that it needed to be done, in order for CJ, Dean and Sam to grow together , and to establish the relationships between the three. I hope that you all liked this chapter, it was one of the hardest ive had to write for this story.

Until next time


	8. BURN

Hey guy's im back with an update hope you all like it.

CHANGES

CJ stared at the wall in front of her, the tears had long ago dried, and now she was left with a pit in her stomach, an ache in her heart, and she felt sick to her stomach.

The second she had pulled away from Sam, John had whipped out the EMF reader and sure enough, just like she said it would, the thing went crazy. Bobby had been killed by a supernatural being, but what was worst was that what ever killed him was strong enough to walk through devils traps, and that had them all on edge, it meant that they weren't safe.

Sam placed the coffee in front of his dad and seated himself next to his brother, things had been tense to say the least, everyone was on edge and it wouldn't be long before there was an all out war between one of them.

Sam could feel his brothers' eyes on him but he continued to look at his father, he had never seen his father look so lost and broken, and Sam guessed that this was what his father was like when his mom had died.

Dean knew that if he didn't get his mind of, of Bobby and the girl in the other room he was going to crack, all the emotions he had felt since this thing started was going to spill over, but he also knew that he had to get his fathers mind of it, because if he stewed any longer he was going to go into battle without a game plan, and there was no way in hell he was going to lose his dad as well.

"Hey Sammy, why don't you go talk to CJ, see if she's ok, while dad fills me in on what you guys found out at the library."

Sam turned to face Dean and then back to his father, he knew what Dean was trying to do, and was grateful for it, he nodded his head and made his way past his father, Sam stopped and looked down at his dad, he placed his hand onto his shoulder, and squeezed, his was of letting his dad no that he was there for him. John smiled sadly up at his youngest son, and watched as he made his way to CJ's room.

Sam knocked softly on the door before popping his head around it to see CJ sitting on her bed staring of at the far wall.

"Hey" CJ turned her eyes to settle onto Sam and smiled slightly at the concern, before she continued to stare at the wall.

"You wanna talk"

"Not really" CJ's voice was hard and bitter and Sam was taken back for a second, before he nodded his head in understanding.

"You no were I am if you want to talk" CJ didn't respond to him, and Sam had a feeling that she didn't even hear him. He took one last look at her before he turned around and headed to the door, defeated.

"Sam, im sorry, it's……… god" Sam turned back round to see her desperate and pain filled eyes staring after him. He stood and watched as she tried to fight the feelings, as she tried to hold back the tears that he knew desperately wanted to fall.

"I don't know what to do" Her voice sounded so defeated that Sams heart gave a small leap, and finally just like he knew they would the tears fell, streaming down her face. Two long strides later Sam had scooped her up into his arms, placing her into his lap, his long strong arms wrapping round her back, one hand running up and down her back in a soothing manner. He moved himself so he was leaning against the wall, her head still buried in his chest, her hands balled in to fists.

"Shh its gonna be ok" He continued small rocking movement and his soothing back rub, whispering words of comfort into her ear. He could feel his own tears threatening to spill over, but fought them back, waiting until he was alone to mourn the death of Bobby.

The soothing rocking movements and the soft beating of his heart soon had her breathing evenly and softly, her hands that were balled into fists, relaxed slightly, but still clinging to the soft materiel of his hoody.

Dean rubbed his hand over his tired face, the information that his dad had just told him penetrating his mind sending it into overload; His eyes searched his fathers in disbelief.

"If we can somehow track these events, then we can find this son of a bitch" Dean didn't no whether to laugh, cry or shout to the heavens in disbelief.

"That's great, but how do we kill him, if the colt doesn't work" Deans mind wondered back to when his dad had told them he was working on a way to kill him, and prayed to whatever god there was that his dad had found something, other then the colt.

John could see the hope in his son's eyes and mentally scolded himself for getting his hopes up, sure they now knew how to track him, but they were still no closer to killing the thing, and since the colt didn't work, they were no better of until they found something that would work.

"Im still working on that" Dean sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Go get Sammy, we should brainstorm" Dean nodded his head and warily made his way from the table and towards CJ' room.

The door was still open when Dean arrived, so he popped his head in before making his was fully in. His heart gave a little flip when he saw that she was sitting in his brother's lap, Sams arms around her, both their eyes closed, but he choose to ignore the slight jealousy that hit him, now wasn't the time to worry if his brother had feelings for her, telling himself that he was only doing it to comfort her.

"Hey Sammy" Sams eyes snapped open at the sound of his brothers soft voice.

"Dad wants you, so we can brainstorm some ideas" Sam nodded his head slowly and maneuvered CJ's limp body to the mattress at the side of him, pulling the covers up around her neck.

Dean gave a sad smile as he watched her murmur the second her body lost Sams comforting touch, murmur again when he body hit the mattress, and his smile only intensified when her hands went to the covers pulling them further around her chin, tucking her head into them, as if she was hiding from the world.

John watched as his youngest son plopped himself down softly into the chair opposite him, he could see that he was more upset then before he had seen CJ, and Johns heart sank thinking about her.

"Not so good, she seems so lost" John nodded sadly

"She's just lost the only family she had left" Deans head snapped up.

"That's not true she's got us" Both Sam and John turned shocked eyes towards him, the first time they had heard him talk about someone with love and concern in his voice. John nodded his head slowly Sam joining in seconds later.

3 HOURS LATER

John threw the pen to the table in frustration the last three hours they had been brainstorming for ways to kill the demon, and so far they hadn't come up with something that would work.

Dean ran a hand over his worn features trying to clear his head so that he could think of ways to kill the demon, but his thoughts kept moving back to the girl in the other room, his ears listening to any movement that would indicate that she was awake.

"What if we trap him in a devils trap, douse him with holy water and salt, set him on fire" Even in his head it had sounded lame, but when it came out it sounded even worse, Sam sighed, leaning himself back into the chair.

"That's not going to work" All eyes snapped in the direction of CJ's voice, and to say that she looked worse for ware would have been a lie. Her eyes were bloodshot from were she had been crying, she had bags under her eyes, and her face was drawn and pale.

"I think the best bet is the colt"

"CJ incase you've forgotten the colt doesn't work" CJ turned cold eyes onto John,

"It does, it worked on that vampire, and it also worked on the guy that Dean killed rescuing you" Dean and John turned confused eyes towards her worrying that she had lost her mind, only Sam was the only one who knew what she was on about.

"The vision" CJ turned towards Sam and nodded her head slowly.

"So why work on them and not the demon" CJ shrugged her shoulders.

"But right now I don't care" John stared daggers in her direction.

"Bobby" With that one word the whole room fell silent and John dropped his eyes, suddenly feeling guilty.

"We need to burn his body"


	9. THE END

Thanks for being patient with the update, my sis has been in the hospital. So I apologies if this chapter isn't very long.

CHANGES

The flames licked her face, the warmth of the fire heating her body, but she knew nothing was going to be able to warm her sole, not now, and maybe never. She had lost every one she had ever loved in a short space of time. First there was her mother who had died keeping her safe, and then her brother who also had died protecting her, and then there was Caleb, who died for a war that wasn't his own, and then there was Bobby, who had died protecting them all.

She could feel the tears coming to the surface and forced them back, emotions were weakness, and that was something she wasn't willing to show, she was not going to give the demon anything else to hurt her with.

She wrapped her arms around her body trying to still the shaking of her body, as she continued to watch the body in front of her burn. A pair of strong and comforting arms wrapped around her from behind, and she lent back into his touch, knowing that it was Dean.

She closed her eyes and leant back into his protective embrace and let all the emotions flow from her body.

Megs brother comes out of Know where and knock Sam to the ground, he jumps on top of him and begins punching mercilessly. Dean places his father onto the ground and rushes to the aid of his brother, kicking the possessed man in the face; he seems unfazed and sends Dean sailing through the air, his body landing with a sickening crash onto a windshield of a car.

The man once again resumes punching Sam whose face is rapidly turning black, and his eyes droop. Seconds later the man falls to the floor twitching slightly as the bullet works its way through his head. Dean lowers the colt and rushes to Sam's side, helping him unsteadily to his feet.

"Sam Sam" Dean lowers his gaze and a brief look of sadness crosses over him, before he turns back to Sam and helps him over to his father.

"Come on. Come on, we've got to get out of here"

CJ's eyes snap open and her body tenses in Deans arms, as the realization of what has to be done comes to mind. She shakes her head, trying desperately to think of another way. Her eyes lock with Johns over the fire, as she feels Deans arms tighten around her.

"You kill me, you kill Daddy." Sam nods sadly his eyes never leaving the demons.

"I know." He lowers the gun and before the demon realizes what is happening Sam pulls the trigger shooting John through the leg. Johns moans in pain, and falls to the floor. The hold on Dean is released and Sam rushes over to him, tears in his eyes. He looks down at his brother and feels bile rising in his throat.

"Dean? Hey. Oh, God. You lost a lot of blood." Dean tries to focus onto Sam's voice, but the pain in his chest I s to much, and he squints his eyes in pain.

"Where's Dad?" Sam sighs, slightly relieved when he hears Deans voice, but he can hear how much it was taking out on him.

"He's right here. He's right here, Dean." Dean nods, holding his chest in pain

"Go check on him. Go check on him." Sam hesitates for a second before nodding in head and heading over to John, who by now is starting to stir.

"Dad? Dad?" John stirs at his son's desperate voice, his eyes snapping open he locks eyes with Sam.

"Sammy! It's still alive. It's inside me. I can feel it. You shoot me. You shoot me! You shoot me in the heart, son!" Sam, with tears in his eyes, raises the gun and cocks it.

"Do it, now!" John sees the hesitation in his son's eyes and shakes his head in anger.

"Sam, don't you do it. Don't you do it." Dean almost begs, using nearly al the energy he has left.

"You've got to hurry! I can't hold on to it much longer! You shoot me, son! Shoot me! Son, I'm beggin' you! We can end this here and now! Sammy!" Sam shakes his head, he knows he has the chance to kill the demon that destroyed his life, killed his mom and the women he loved, but could he really live with the price, could he really live with killing his dad?.

"Sam, no." That gets through to him, Dean crying, he had never heard Dean cry.

"You do this! Sammy! Sam…." Sam watches shocked as the demon erupts from John's mouth, swirling for a couple of seconds before disappearing through the floor boards. John eyes Sam with disappointment in his eyes.

CJ looks over at John, her eyes turned cold as stone, and she nodded her head in understanding. Dean touches her shoulder softly and she turns to face him, he smiles down at her, and she allows herself to be pulled to his chest, reveling in the warmth and safeness of his embrace, she smiles sadly when she feels his lips on top of her head.

CJ closes the door behind her with a sharp bang and walks to her room, hoping that Dean will follow; she smiles and locks her door behind her when Dean enters the room. He surveys her with a look of curiosity, but she shakes her head and makes her way slowly over to him, placing her hand behind his head and pulling his head down to meet hers in a short kiss.

When she pulls away she places her head onto his forehead and looks in to his eyes, which show all the passion and fire that she could feel in her own heart.

"Ive wanted that for so long" Dean nods and pulls her for another kiss, she pulls away and shakes her head.

"We cant, I wont" Dean Stares at her in confusion, ad tries to pull her back to him.

"I wont hurt you" He looks on in confusion as she walks from the room.

Dean enters the kitchen slowly to see CJ leaning against the wall, she looks in his direction and smiles sadly, before gesturing for him to sit, and he nods his head and seats himself next to his brother.

"I no why the colt wont work on the demon……………… all the other things you've used it on, have been in a human body……..the vampire that you killed, was once human……….the dude Dean would have killed was possessed" Dean turned to her, shock and understanding written in his eyes.

"Wait your saying that if this demon posses someone, then we can kill it" CJ nods at John, and Sam shakes his head jumping from the table.

"So you want us to kill some innocent person" CJ turned her eyes towards him slowly, and shook her head.

"No……………your gonna shoot me" Sams mouth falls open and then he turns to look at his brother and father, hopeing that someone would talk her out of it, But Dean was looking down at the table and his father was nodding his head slowly.

"You cant be seriously considering this……………..it will kill her" CJ walked round to him and turned him to face her, her hand going to his cheek so that he was looking at her.

"We don't know that…………Sam I might survive…………..the wolf part of me should kick in" Sam took her hand into his.

"But we don't know it will" she smiled sadly kissing his hand.

"It's a chance were gonna have to take"

"What ever you do, do not break the circle" CJ looked over at Sam, Dean and John; they nodded their head and watched as she made a circle of salt and cats eyes shells.

She looked over at Dean one final time before placing herself into the circle; she turned so that she was facing the Winchesters and pulled out her dagger, proceeding to slice her hand.

"Cruor of meus cruor Abbas of nex ego voco thee Hic meus placitum Cruor of meus cruor Abbas of nex ego voco thee Hic meus placitum Abbas of nex adeo meus pars per cruor of meus cruor ego voco thee adeo mihi iam Cruor of meus cruor Abbas of nex ego voco thee Hic meus placitum Cruor of meus cruor Abbas of nex ego voco thee Hic meus placitum"

The hairs on the Winchesters backs stood up, and the windows slammed open, CJ'S hair whipping around her head, before there was a blinding white light and the demon appeared in front of them.

"Ah CJ, you really are foolish in summoning me" CJ nodded and took a step closer to him.

"You said that you could make the pain go away" her eyes darted towards john and he nodded his head bringing the colt into view.

"You said you could make it go away" The demon took a step closer to her, his hand going out to touch her cheek. Leaning into her ear he whispered.

"I can" CJ looked over at the guys and nodded her head she could faintly hear the cock of the colt, before the demon filled her.

The Winchesters stared into cold eyes of the demon; John shook his head, leveling the colt onto CJ.

"Im sorry" He pulled the trigger the bullet tearing through flesh and muscle before hitting the heart, The demon shrieked in pain, leaving her body, in a cloud of smoke.

CJ turned to face the Winchesters a small smile on her face, letting them know that the demon was dead, her eyes turned to dean and she smiled, he shook his head and made his way towards her, just as her body fell to the floor.

OK This story is finished, im not very happy with the outcome, and don't worry there will be a sequel im just not sure when.

Thanks to every one who has reviewed it means a lot to me.

Latin translation.

Blood of my blood  
Father of death i summon thee  
Here my plea  
Blood of my blood  
Father of death i summon thee  
Here my plea

Father of death  
come to my side  
by the blood of my blood i summoun thee  
come to me now

Blood of my blood  
Father of death i summon thee  
Here my plea  
Blood of my blood  
Father of death i summon thee  
Here my plea"


End file.
